McAnally
McAnally, usually called Mac, is the owner of McAnally's Pub. He first appears in Storm Front. Description Mac is a tall, gangly man with a shaved head. His actual age is indeterminate; "somewhere between thirty and fifty."Heorot He is a man of few words and few overt expressions, but when he says or emotes something, it is generally noteworthy. When he works, he wears black pants, a white shirt, and a white apron that is always spotless. He seems to be generally very wise and imperturbable. He makes the best ale in Chicago, and gets irritated if one wants it served cold, as that would ruin its flavor. After he brought out his private stash, Harry Dresden called Mac a "beeromancer".Small Favor, ch. 17 He makes lemon ice-cubes to go with his lemonade, so that it doesn't get watered down. He specializes in steak and steak sandwiches.Proven Guilty, ch. 19 He is something of an unsolved mystery throughout the series. By all appearances, he's nothing but human, yet he knows an enormous amount about the supernatural community, has managed to designate his bar as neutral territory under the Unseelie Accords,Death Masks, ch. 17 and he seems to be on first-name basis with both of the Faerie Ladies and Fix, as well as with Anastasia Luccio and Donald Morgan.Dead Beat, ch. 30 Furthermore, in Cold Days, the Outsider, Sharkface, knew who Mac was, calling him "Watcher".Cold Days, ch. 22 In Skin Game, Mab shows Mac much more respect than she shows Nicodemus Archleone.Skin Game, ch. 44 He drives a white '89 Trans Am, that he loans to Dresden in Storm Front.Storm Front, ch. 24 He speaks at least a little Japanese. In the series ''Fool Moon'' ''Death Masks'' In Death Masks, when Harry entered the bar, Mac caught his eye then nodded to a sign on the wall that said: "ACCORDED NEUTRAL TERRITORY". Then he pulled out a shotgun from under the bar and said, "Got it?", Harry responds, "No problem". This was just before the meeting of the seconds with the emissary to establish weapons for the duel between Harry and Paolo Ortega. ''Changes'' In Changes, he is the first person Harry Dresden talks to about his daughter. Mac listens intently as Harry tells him about Susan Rodriguez, what happened and about being an orphan and that he will not let that happen to his little girl. Mac then responds with some profound, and somewhat prophetic, wise words.Changes, ch. 01 ''Cold Days'' In Cold Days, when the Outsider, Sharkface, demanded that Harry be sent out to him under threat of attack on his pub, Harry offered to take it outside under the Accords. Mac chose to defend Harry instead. Sharkface recognized Mac and called "Watcher" and "empty" and said that Mac chose his road a long time ago. Mac, Harry and Thomas fought off Sharkface until he left. Harry pressed Mac for what he knows about this Outsider but Mac refuses to give Harry any overt information stating "I'm out". Just before Harry left, Mac covertly passed information to him using three beer bottle to symbolically say that there of three of them (meaning three Walkers as Harry later finds out). Later, Mac, along with Harry's other friends—Butters, Andi, & Justine—were kidnapped by the Redcap.Cold Days, ch. 35 Unlike Harry's other friends however, Mac does not appear to have been tied up. That or he's able to heal so quickly that no marks are left on his wrists.Cold Days, ch. 37 He is shot in the abdomen but appears to heal from this wound within the hour as well. Skin Game In Skin Game, Mac closes down his pub for a private meeting between Harry and Kringle. Mab bows her head to him deeply, greeting him respectfully. Mac acknowledges the gesture and returns her compliment, making Mab smile and refer to him as a "flatterer." Word of Butcher According to Jim Butcher, more will be revealed about Mac later on the series. He's not a god, nor the scion of a god.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hNPzHhdyVNE&feature=related He is, however, dangerous.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6wKr8UERpto In a talk at the Trails West Library, Liberty, MO, Jim stated about Mac, "I've already told you who he is, but you'd have to be pretty nerdy..." He went on to say that if someone DID figure it out and asked him about the correct name, he'd say no. (ref?) References See also *McAnally's Pub *Unseelie Accords *Susan Rodriguez *Margaret Angelica *Karrin Murphy *Thomas Raith *Paolo Ortega *Anastasia Luccio *Wardens *Heirs of Kemmler *Donald Morgan *Carlos Ramirez *Yoshimo and Kowalski *Gruff *Outsiders *Sharkface *Redcap *Demonreach Category:Recurring characters Category:Creatures Category:Fool Moon Category:Death Masks Category:Changes Category:Cold Days Category:Skin Game